


A Perfect Victory

by Netbug009



Series: SRMTHG Writer's 100 [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt: 005 Sacrifice, SRMTHG100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: Pre-series drabble. The H.O.O.P. was in position.





	

The guards had been notified of the impending arrival. The locks had been tested. The rocket's fuel tank was filled to the brim. The enemy was tucked securely inside, sleeping soundly against his will. The launch hatch was open and the H.O.O.P. was orbiting right above head. Perfect. Evil had lost, and was launched towards justice at the exact scheduled time of delivery.

And as soon as the launch was complete, half of Shuggazoom's heroes, the same heroes who would be thanked soon after for saving the citizens from its most unprecedented threat to date, broke down where they stood.


End file.
